Typically, when a diplexer or other electrical device is mounted to a printed circuit board, there is an area beneath the component, above the printed circuit board, where the device signal pins are exposed to electromagnetic interference (EMI). These EMI emissions may have an adverse effect on signal quality, signal to noise ratio, and the degree of filtering that must be applied. Reducing the impact of such emissions in a cost-effective manner is thus a desirable goal.